




by bluetink2002



Category: Harry Potter
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:22:35
Rating: K+
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13365815/1/
Author URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/11593387/bluetink2002





	1. Victoria Potter

Diviner - the word that she self-titled her occupation as, seeing events before they happened, different possibilities and how to get the best one. though, she certainly didn't see her outcome with him, never in a million years.

_**Victoria Annalise Potter**_  
played by _Dasha/Daria Sidorchuk_

_**°•○**_ _**○•°**_

_"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  
It does not dishonour others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs." _

_1 Corinthians 13:4-5_

**°•○** **○•°**

_"He's going to kill her! If I don't kill you, he's going to kill her, and my Mum. __**I can't have her dead, she's my best friend.**__"_

**°•○** **○•°**

_All recognisable characters and scenes belong to the original owners. I only own Victoria._


	2. One Uncle's love, and a man's hate

div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 5.5958in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 5.5958in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Warning(s): implied child abuse/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black; text-align: center;"span style="font-weight: bold; font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol';" /spanspan style="font-weight: bold; text-decoration: underline; font-family: Arial;"An Uncle's Love/spanspan style="font-weight: bold; font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol';" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black; text-align: center;"span style="font-weight: bold; font-family: Arial;"°•○/spanspan style="font-weight: bold; font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol';" /spanspan style="font-weight: bold; font-family: Arial;"○•°/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black; text-align: right;"span style="font-style: italic; text-decoration: underline;"31st October '81/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"Bubbles. Pink and blue and yellow and white, all floating around me. They were colourful, floating and popped when I touched them./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"My childish face would light up with laughter every time one would pop and before they ran out, my uncle would produce more from the end of the magic stick (which as I grew up, I recognised as a wand) he held./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"It was a quiet night on the 31st of October, the house never receiving visitors for the safety of the inhabitants. We were hidden from the threat of he-who-must-not-be-named, wanting to kill little harry for a prophecy, and I for another./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Bubbles pop" I giggle out, clapping my hands as I try to catch them./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Yeah, they do go pop, Vic. You want some more?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Want Nev. Want Ali and Frank." I pout, sticking out my bottom lip and looking at my Uncle James in pleading, his expression falling in sadness./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""You know we have to stay here, love. We're safe here, and the bad man can't get us. Neville and his mummy and daddy will be safe where they are too. When this is all over, you can have as many play dates as you want with Neville. We can even go and see Dora if you want to." I gasp in a breath, eyes sparkling in hope./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Dora and Nev?" I ask, forgetting about the bubbles as I crawl towards my uncle. "Both?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Yes, love. We can go see both of them, once Dumbledore says it's safe."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Dumbdoor is... Is... Played with dolly!"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""'Played with dolly'? What do you mean?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Bad, play with dolly. He say no, you no. Say yes, you yes." He looked like a lightbulb had gone off, looking out to the distance before focusing back on me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""I think I know what you mean. Now how about more bubbles?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""More, more!" I clap my hands and make grabby hands for his wand. "Me try!"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Be careful, love. You're not meant to use it, but don't tell Lily." he winked, handing me it so I could grab the handle./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Bubbles, bubbles, pop pop pop!" bubbles come streaming out of the end, slightly different, more clear and see through like Muggle ones, streaming out and around the room. "Pretty" I whisper, reaching with my hand to pop another./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""James, love I think it's Harry and Victoria's bedtimes now, Harry is falling asleep on my shoulder and I think little Vicky has had too much chocolate."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"I yawn, rubbing my eyes with my fists before blinking my eyes sleepily. "Sleepy time?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Yes, -" a sound is heard outside, the squeaky gate creaking upon its hinges as it was opened. "Is Wormtail meant to be coming over tonight?" asks Lily, stepping next to me and grabbing my hand./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Not wormy..." I whisper, a glaze to my eyes as James goes over to the window to look out the curtains./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Lily, it's him! Run, I'll hold him off!" he runs back over, crouching down to give me one last hug. "I need you to stay safe, protect your cousin. I love you, your mummy and daddy loved you. Be safe, be strong, Victoria. Be a Potter." he places a kiss upon my head, takes his wand from my small hands, placing me down and giving me a push to the door where my aunt stands, cradling my little cousin to her bosom./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"She grabs my hand, running up the cottage stairs towards Harry's nursery, where we will hopefully be safe./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"span style="font-family: Arial;"°•○/spanspan style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol';" /spanspan style="font-family: Arial;"○•°/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Pa'foot! Want Pa'foot!" I yell, struggling in the giant man's arms to try and reach my godfather./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Hey, pup, calm down," he soothes, stroking my hair away from my face. Tears were running down our faces. "I need you to calm down, okay? Hagrid is gonna take you with Harry, okay? I need to go find Peter. I'll see you soon, pup. I promise."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""No! Wormy trick! You go, no see long time," I tell him, reaching out to try and grab his sleeve as tears swell more in my eyes. He places a kiss on my forehead, "I'll be back, I promise. Hagrid, take my bike, it'll be more of use to you at the moment." He gives us both a last glance before disappearing off into the night, leaving behind his motorbike./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Pa'foot," I mumble, eyes drifting to harry before I fall asleep./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"span style="font-family: Arial;"°•○/spanspan style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol';" /spanspan style="font-family: Arial;"○•°/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"span style="font-weight: bold; font-style: italic;"3 years later.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"I was five, helping Tuney make cakes for everyone while Harry played with one of my old teddies, while Vernon was at work and Dudley watching the TV./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Victoria, could you grab the muffin cases, they're in the cupboard next to the window. Be careful on your stool."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"I climbed down, moving my stool across the kitchen before climbing back up and finding the cases. "Tuney, I don't like the colour, can I change it?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""What colour would you like to change it to?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Pink and blue and yellow and green?" I ask, showing her the black muffin cases. She ponders, checks into the sitting room on the boys before looking out the back window./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Place them on the tray then change it. Black cases are good if you make chocolate muffins, pretty colours are for vanilla. Make sure Vernon doesn't come in and see you doing it, he doesn't like the magic." I giggle, shutting the cupboard and setting the cases out. I scrunch up my face, thinking about pretty colours, like Uncle James' bubbles, before I wave my hand over the tray./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"Spots of colour bloom, growing until no black can be seen. I squeal, clapping my hands and turning to Tuney. She has a smile on her face, but her eyes show a sliver of jealousy. "Well done, Victoria. Go on and sit with your cousins, I'll finish these off and put them in the oven."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"My eyes glaze over before I squeeze my eyes shut and reopen them to look at my aunt. "Vernon's gonna be mad when he gets in, he had a bad day," I tell her, before leaving the kitchen./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"Harry was chewing on the blanket of his lamb stuffy, green eyes silently watching the show on the screen. He glanced at me as I walk in, dropping the teddy and lifting his arms for a cuddle off me. "Cuddle Vicky. Please."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"I plop onto my bum, sitting sideways next to him so he sits between my legs before hugging him around the waist, burying my head in his shoulder. He grabs fistfuls of the back of my t-shirt burying his nose in my hair./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""What's wrong, Harry?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Feel funny, wanted to see you." He mumbled, pulling away and picking the stuffy back up./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Can I show you something? You might get the funny feeling again." He slowly nods his head, looking at Dudley as I glance to the kitchen to watch for Petunia./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"I grab the lamb slowly, taking it from his hands and wrapping my own around the head, covering the eyes. "Do you know what colour Lambie's eyes are?/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Mmhm," he nods. "Black buttons. Why?" I shut my eyes concentrating on his mummy and daddy's eyes before I felt the magic rush through me and Harry felt the weird feeling again./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Lookie. I changed them." And so I had. One button was green, like his and aunty Lily's, while the other was like my daddy's and uncle James' eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"That was the last time we saw Lambie with eyes, and the last time I was allowed to consciously use my magic./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"span style="font-family: Arial;"°•○/spanspan style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol';" /spanspan style="font-family: Arial;"○•°/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"span style="font-weight: bold;"*Warning, sensitive scene. If child abuse is a trigger for you please don't read this last bit.*/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"I was in the kitchen, making cookies when Vernon came home the next day. It was late, Dudley in bed with Tuney reading him a story and Harry locked up underneath the stairs, waiting for me to finish./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"The cookies were in the oven when he stumbled through the door, tie loose around his neck and a few buttons undone. He slammed the door behind him, swinging his briefcase to land on the couch before slipping his shoes off, hanging his blazer jacket on the coat hook./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""Bring me a beer, girl," he ordered me, settling down on his armchair, but not turning on the TV, or even picking up the remote. I dropped what I was cleaning, ran to the fridge and grabbed him a beer. I scampered into the living room, rounding the couch with my eyes on the floor, the can held in front of me towards him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"Instead of taking the can and leaving me to peace, he grabbed my wrist, making me drop the beer, pulling me forwards and grabbing my jaw, pulling me to face him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""You misbehaved yesterday, doing your freakish stuff in front of my young Dudley, and I won't have that. No, I won't! Was at the bar, see, and a guy there encouraged me to serve punishment. You're gonna be quiet, or it gets worse, yes?" He asked with a cruel grin as he threw me to the ground, standing and stalking over, watching me with beady eyes as I scooted back, trying to escape./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"I didn't get far, he grabbed me by the ankle and pulled, I screamed. The pull had given me carpet burn and he kicked me thrice across the living room, pulling me up by my hair. Once I stood, he grabbed both my wrists, pinning them above my head, punching me in the stomach, and I screamed again. Harry started banging on the cupboard door, yelling my name over and over, trying to get to me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;""SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! Or she gets it worse!" Harry's sobbing could be heard from the hallway, but he had stopped screaming. I was still crying, pain echoing across my body, arms strained as my feet barely brushed the ground and gasping for air, kicking my legs to try and cause him the same pain./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"He let me go, and I fell to my side, the optimum position for him to kick me again and again before the edges of my vision started going black, my tears became silent and I could not grasp a breath of air./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"He stopped, stepping back as if to admire one of his blueprints and spat, "Stop fighting, bitch, you deserve this. You and all the other freaks of the world."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"span style="font-family: Arial;"°•○/spanspan style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol';" /spanspan style="font-family: Arial;"○•°/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Arial; font-size: 12.0pt; color: black;"span style="font-weight: bold; text-decoration: underline;"A/N:/span Was gonna write about something worse, but brain went span style="font-style: italic;"No! That's bad, no like. Go back and change it./span And this was the result. And thank god for that./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
